Forgiveness & Consequences
by hard2swallow
Summary: Post movie. Tommy just wants to move on and be a part of his family. Maybe even have his own one day. Life is never easy though. Tommy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Patrick Conlon gave in to his addiction that night in Jersey he surprisingly went straight to AA when he got home. He hated himself for drinking. But he had to move on no point in dwelling on shit you can't change. He's been clean for eight months. However, he's having some health problems due to his years of abuse catching up with him.

Tommy Conlon is still serving his sentence. But he's only got a few days left before his release. He didn't receive the normal punishment for his crime. He got lucky with a good lawyer and his "celebrity status" of being a war hero. His sentence was 250 days and an administrative separation from the marines. Tommy spoke to his father and brother on a regular basis. He wanted to forgive the past and move on with his family. He also felt responsible for his father's relapse. Add that with fact he had no problem beating his brother's face in and he felt worse. In a few days he was going to be back home with his pop until he could get his own place.

Abigail James has been living with Patrick Conlon for the last three months. He was very good friends with her parents before they moved to Connecticut. For the last year Abigail was living with her boyfriend in Boston. Three months ago they broke up and since he was also her boss she was unemployed and homeless. She really missed Pittsburg and wanted to go back but couldn't afford to get her own place yet. Her best friend Chloe offered her a couch at her place but it was a tiny apartment and Chloe has a husband and a son (Abigail's godson). So she really didn't wanna impose. She received a call from her parents saying they found a place for her to stay. Aside from being her only real option she would also be doing Patrick a favor by helping around the house.

Abigail was aware of Patrick's son Tommy and that she was in his room in the bed opposite his. Patrick spoke about him to her all the time. He also informed Tommy about her staying there. For some reason Patrick neglected to tell her that Tommy was coming home soon. Maybe it was because he wouldn't be there due to his retreat with AA. He would be gone for a week and didn't want Abigail to feel like she had to leave because Tommy was coming. Or maybe he wanted them to get to know each other.

Tommy's Arrival

As Tommy turned the key to let himself in he was welcomed by music, the smell of a home cooked meal and a women in her underwear who apparently didn't hear him come in. When he cleared his throat behind her to alert her of his presence she jumped.

**I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. **He said.

**I didn't hear you come in. **Abigail replied.

Extending his hand to her he answered, **you must be Abigail. I'm Tommy.**

**Nice to meet you Tommy. Please call me Abby. **

**So Abby, do you always cook in your underwear? **Tommy asked.

Her face instantly flushed. She totally forgot she has no pants on. **No. I'm gonna go put some pants on. **

Tommy couldn't help but smile her hadn't seen a girl in over eight months so this was a good welcome home. Abigail was mortified. She never cooked in her underwear but it was laundry day and she thought she was alone. She found an old pair of jeans and put them to return back downstairs. She wanted to kill Patrick for not telling her Tommy was coming home today.

**I'm really sorry about that. I was doing laundry and didn't know you were coming home today. Sorry.**

**No need to apologize. So it smells good in here? **Tommy said trying to change the subject. He could tell she was embarrassed.

**I hope you're hungry. I'm making lasagna. **Abby stated.

Tommy smiled again. **After eight months of military food I'm starving.**

When they sat down to eat they both felt comfortable and carried on a casual conversation.

**So what do you do for a living? **Tommy questioned.

**Currently, I'm waitressing and bartending. I had a job as a massage therapist in Boston and was going to college for physical therapy. How about you?**

**Well I've only ever fought and been a marine so I don't know yet. **Tommy replied. **Do you think you'll go back to school? **He asked.

She let out a sigh. ** I don't know. Maybe next semester. It's a lot of work and expensive. So do you think you'll fight again? Or train other fighters?**

**I hope so. I would love to both. Maybe I would train little kids though. That was I don't have to deal with tough guys. **They both laughed.

**How's your shoulder?**

**Not bad. **Tommy said.

After dinner Tommy insisted on doing the dishes. So Abby took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. A few minutes later Tommy joined her.

**I cannot wait to sleep in tomorrow. **Tommy said smiling.

Abby smiled back. **I bet. So can I ask you something?**

Tommy was a little nervous about what she would ask but replied, **Of course **anyway.

**Are you sure you're cool with me being here? Because if not I would totally understand. **

**Honestly I'm glad to have someone else around. Me and pops have been working on our shit but we've always had a rocky relationship. So it will be nice to have a buffer. **Tommy confessed.

**And you're cool with the sleeping arrangements? Cause we're a little old to be sharing a room? **Abby laughed.

Tommy chuckled. **Trust me, I'm more then ok with it. **

Abby was happy to hear that. They spent the next few hours watching TV and talking. At about 11:30 Abby went up to bed. Not too long after Tommy was getting in to the bed a few feet away. Smiling to himself he thought this should be interesting. Pop told him about Abby but he didn't tell him she was beautiful. He was so happy to be home.

**A/N; ok so I'm pretty sure tommy would not get off so easy but I need him to for my story lol anyway please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Abby woke up at 7:30, she had work at 9am. Looking across at the bed next to her she noticed Tommy was gone. She very lazily rolled out of bed and in to the shower. She got dressed, ate some cereal and headed out the door. As Abby was leaving Tommy was getting home. He was dressed in sweat pants, a hoodie and sneakers. He looked like he just ran a marathon.

"**So this is what you call sleeping late?"** Abby asked smirking at him.

Smiling back at her he replied. **"I did. I woke up at 6, showered, ate and went for a run."**

"**6? That's what you call late?"**

He chuckled at her. **"It is when you're used to getting up at 4 and 5."**

Abby looked horrified.** "This girl would never make it in the military."**

Tommy shook his head laughing at her.** "Heading to work?"**

"**Yea should be home around 5:30."**

"**Ok. Have fun."**

"**See you later Tommy."**

Abby always enjoyed her walks to work and then back home. It was peaceful and the only form of exercise she got. She wasn't really into working out. Abby was always a bit on the lazy side. Plus she figured the walks to work and having two jobs that had her on her feet all day more than made up for eating junk food.

It was a pretty slow day at the diner. Which Abby was grateful for being that she would be working at the bar later tonight. Thankfully though she was just covering a few hours a friend. \

Finally 5:00 came and she headed home.

Abby walked in to find Tommy in the kitchen cooking.

"**Hey! Whatcha doing?"**

Tommy turned to her and answered. **"Figured since you cooked last night it was my turn."**

"**A girl could get used to this."** Abby said smiling. **"So what's for dinner?"**

"**Well I'm not as talented in the kitchen as you, so I tried to keep it simple. Grilled chicken and white rice." **

"**That sounds perfect."**

"**Maybe next time I'll try cooking in my underwear. See if that helps." **

Abby's face turned a light shade of red. She gave him a light kick in the butt. **"Jerk."**

Once Tommy finished cooking they sat down and ate carrying on a light conversation.

After swallowing down a piece of chicken Tommy asked,** "So what's your plan tonight?"**

"**I have work at the bar at nine."**

"**Oh, so you're a workaholic?" **

"**That's me. I'm working a whole 2½ hours tonight. Luckily I have off tomorrow to recuperate."** Abby said laughing.

"**How you getting there?"** Tommy asked.

"**Normally I take my magic carpet. But it's in the shop, so I'm gonna walk."**

Tommy's tone got a little more serious. **"You shouldn't walk alone at night. It's not safe."**

"**I'll be fine."**

'**I'll walk you." **

"**No, thanks." **

"**Come on, it would make me feel better knowing you got there safe." **

"**Yea but then I'd be worried about you walking home alone."** Abby joked.

Tommy sighed. **"I'm serious and I'm not doing anything tonight anyway."**

"**I really appreciate the offer Tommy. But I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."**

"**I'm sure you can."** Tommy answered, he could tell he wasn't gonna win. So he decided to try a compromise. **"Ok, how about this; you walk to work alone and text me when you get there. But I'm gonna be there when you get off to walk you home."**

Abby couldn't help but smile. It was getting harder to say no to him and his puppy dog eyes.** "Ok deal. But I better not catch you following me."**

Laughing at her Tommy said **"Promise."**

After another shower Abby got dressed. This time though she put some more effort in to her appearance. The better she looked the more tips she made. She wore a black mini skirt, a leopard print top with black combat boots and feather earrings. She finished by curling her hair and doing her makeup. A little bit of smoky eyes went a long way.

When she walked down the stairs Tommy took one look at her and shook his head no.

"**Deals off! I'm walking you to work."**

Abby looked at him while she put on her leather jacket.** "What? Why?"**

"**I can't let you walk the street alone when you look like"** Tommy had to choose his next word carefully. He started running his choices through his mind; hot, sexy, possibly a hooker. Instead he blurted out **"that."**

"**Tommy, we had a deal."**

He just kept shaking his head no.

"**Ugh, what if I put on jeans?"**

So that's what she did. She ran upstairs and threw on black skinny jeans and ran out the door.

Normally she would never change her clothes just to make a man happy. Not to mention he wasn't even her boyfriend. But she knew Tommy had good intentions. It wasn't like he was being controlling, he was looking out for her. Abby couldn't help but think of what a weird situation she was in. Living with a hot guy she barely knew and was getting along with really well. Not just living with, sharing a room with him. Cooking each other dinner. He's sweet, funny, caring, hot, nice body. Sure me may have some issues but who doesn't?

Before she knew it she was at work and texting Tommy.

The time flew by. Before she knew it, it was time to go and just like he promised Tommy was there waiting for.

"**You almost made me late."**

Tommy shrugged at her. **"Sorry but no way could I let you alone looking so"** Uh oh there he was again stuck on his words.

"**So….what?"** Abby asked.

"**Sexy." **

Abby blushed a little and changed the subject. **"So how was your day?"**

"**Boring. Having so much free time is strange."**

"**Awe, poor baby."**

Tommy nudged her arm**. "Shut up. Got any big plans for tomorrow?"**

"**Other than sleeping late. And I mean like afternoon late, no. You?"**

"**Morning run, and then maybe I'll hit the gym."**

"**Sounds exhausting. My best friend and her husband mentioned maybe doing dinner and movie. Wanna come?"**

"**Sure sounds like fun."**


End file.
